


Do you know what I'm seeing?

by Nerris_the_cuuuuuute



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerris_the_cuuuuuute/pseuds/Nerris_the_cuuuuuute
Summary: Brendon did not expect to get dragged into and alternate reality, or to fall in love with a supernatraul being, but here we are.





	Do you know what I'm seeing?

Brendon sat down at his piano and began to play the song he had been working on for months. This was it, the final test, would all the notes fit together in just the right way or would he have to restart the whole song. Time to find out. As Brendon played the song, he could feel the melody course through his bones, the last note rang out through the old house he had moved into at the beginning of the year, alone.  
That was the problem, Brendon wasn't alone. At first it was just barely audible, but then it got louder, and louder, and louder until it sounded like it was coming from the doorway of the music room. It Was the sound of someone clapping, but no one was in the room. Brendons blood ran cold, his heart rate quickened, and his palms started to sweat immensely. The clapping stopped after half of a minute or so. Brendon shook it off and convinced himself that it was only his imagination.  
He had planned to go out with some of friends later that day, so he began to get ready, throwing on some ripped, black skinny jeans, a David Bowie (RIP) t-shirt, and a black hoodie. He laced up his gray converse, grabbed his keys and headed out. As he backed out of the driveway, he thought he saw a female figure in the window, he shook his head, and once again blamed it on his imagination.  
Brendon got back late from a long night doing karaoke and telling childhood stories with his friends Patrick, Pete, and a few others. He went straight to bed but didn't fall asleep until about two hours later do to his minor insomnia, but as he was about to fall into the deep abyss he swore he heard someone mutter “good night.” When Brendon woke up he saw the faint shape of a women hovering above him. Before she could disappear, Brendon got a quick glimpse of her. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, yet Brendon could not see the color, she had long flowing hair but Brendon couldn’t see if it was brown, red, blond or any other color. She had the prettiest lips, and a cute little nose. There were little freckles speckling her nose, and she had perfectly defined cheek bones. Her eyebrows were perfectly shaped and her jawline could cut through ice.  
“ WAIT! Come back”... nothing came in response ‘Well shoot, now she knows I saw her.’ Brendon thought. Brendon went to his piano in the music room and started to play the song he had been working on. “ If all our life is but a dream, fantastic posing greed.” Brendon went on “Then we should feed our jewelry to the sea.” “For diamonds do appear to be Just like broken glass to me”. He continued to sing the song until the last line came swimming out of his mouth. “Hey moon, please forget to fall down. Hey moon, don’t you go down. You are at the top of my lungs drawn to the ones who never yawn.”  
“What's it called?” said a voice that seemed to come from nowhere. “ Northern Downpour.” stated brendon. “What's your name?” came the voice again.” Brendon, what's yours?” to which the voice replied, “ That's classified information” with just a hint of sarcasm. “Oh come on, won't you tell little old brendon, i think you kind of owe me after yesterday's ‘incident’.” she then replied, gradually becoming visible “ Ya sorry about that, my names Sarah.”  
She was beautiful. This time when Brendon saw Sarah she had some color, faint but it was still visible. Her eyes were the prettiest blue, and her hair was as black as the bottom of the ocean, and had curls that perfectly framed her face. Her skin was as pale as the moon, but that was probably because she was a ghost, but the one thing Brendon couldn’t keep his eyes off of was the ring of blues and purple around her neck. “ um… if you don’t mind me asking how did you get those...bruises?” Sarah replied with “ Oh these, when I died I was strangled.” Brendon immediately felt bad. “ oh my god, i'm so sorry for asking.” Sarah then said “ Its ok, ive gotten over it by now. If you have any other questions, ask away.” “Well” Brendon replied. “ Why are you here?”  
“ That's the thing Brendon, i'm here because you have a little visitor, other than me. You see, you have been chosen by someone, or more so, something.” “Bendon, i'm from somewhere you don't want to be, but that's my job, to get you there.” Brendon was taken aback by this. What was she talking about? Brendon tried to talk, to say something, but no word would form in his vocal cords. After about two minutes Brendon finally uttered the words “Were?” “Purgatory Brendon, Purgatory.” Came a response.  
Sarah started floating closer, she developed a creepy look in her eye. Brendon tried to get away but didn’t have time. He stumbled off of the piano stool, and hit his head in the bookshelf behind him, then it all went black.  
When Brendon woke up, he was in the woods, but this was no ordinary forest. There was a low hanging ring of fog so thick that he couldn’t see his feet. Brendon looked around for Sarah but no one was there. He called out for her . “SARAH!!! This isn’t funny Sarah, i’m done playing your game, take me home now. No reply came. Brendon started to run. He ran, and ran, and ran, but he just kept ending up back where he was. No matter which way he turned, he still ended up back at the big sycamore tree.  
It felt like it had been four years, which it probably had. Time passed differntly in pergatory in a way Brendon could not understand. Now, instead of a clean shaven face, he had a medium length beard. He had dark bags under his eye from countless, sleepless nights. He had bug bites all over his face,and his clothes were a little torn, but the scariest thing of all was his insanity. Brendon had been all alone with only his thoughts for four years. Thats a long time to think, and only think. His mind went to the deepest places.  
Finally out of the ‘forever fog’ ,Brendon had decided to call it that because it never left, emerged a being. This thing looked human, he had brown eyes, and clean cut hair, he also had a little bit of scruff, but clean scruff. The one thing that set him apart from a normal human was the third eye in the middle of his forehead. It was the color of only blackest of coal. He approached he called out “Hey there Brenny boy, you're just the person I wanted to see.” Brendon tried to reply but got cut off. “Sorry i'm late, I wanted to look my best when i came to see you, and there's someone i need to show you.” From out of the fog, came Sarah. She didn’t look to happy. Her eyes didn’t sparkle like they did when he first saw her. Her hair was ratty and her face was littered with scars.  
“What have you been doing to her!” Brendon yelled. The strange man quickly responded by smacking Brendon. “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!” Brendon yelled. The man then began to kick Brendon in the ribs several times. “ you don’t get to talk to me like that.” said the three eyed man in a creepily calm voice.  
“ Sarah learned that the hard way, didn’t you Sarah?” “Shut up Benny, no one wants to her you annoying voice.” “Being a little feisty there, are we Sarah? You know what happens when you get feisty.” Benny raised up his hand to hit Sarah, but Brendon got in the way. He grabbed Benny's arm and twisted it so far back that it snapped. At this point Benny was livid, his middle eye turned the brightest shade of red. Sarah and Brendon started running and it looked like Sarah wasn't a ghost after all. The sparkle was back in her eyes and you couldn't see through her any more. They had ran for at least 30 minutes, Sarah leading the way, when they couldn’t run any more. “ l think ..huff.. we lost him ..huff..” Brendon said between breaths. jjjjjj  
A booming voice came from the air all around them.” tsk tsk tsk, Oh Brenny boy, you can’t run from me, i'm everywhere, and nowhere at the same time. I'm the christians equivalent of god. No matter where you go, i will be there. “ Brendon and Sarah shared a terrifying glance and Sarah said “ Grab my hand.” Brendon willingly did and Sarah and Brendon both jumped through the afterlife. They ended up in a parallel universe were living as teenagers in a local school. “Were safe for now.” uttered Sarah. They were in the courtyard outside of the school. “ Who was that!” Brendon half yelled “shush, someone will here you.” “That still doesn’t answer my question.” Brendon replied a little quieter. “That was Benedict Hugo Kingston II, but he only likes to be called Benny, lord of Purgatory.” Brendon was more than a little distraught. “ Why me, why did he have to choose me, I have so much more left to live for, i’m only 20.” He said while having a mini panic attack. Sarah slapped him and yelled “GET YOURSELF TOGETHER! We don't have much time.” As if on que, a voice came over the loudspeaker. “You can run but you can't hide, no matter what I will always find you. Ahahahahah.” All of the school was in a panic. Students were running round, teachers were yelling for kids to get into classrooms, it was a mess. “Come on we need to go!” Sarah hastily said. “ No, i'm not going to run, i'm going to fight.” “ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!” sarah yelled “you have no chance of survival, he's the lord of purgatory! Let's go.” Sarah then grabbed his hand and jumped through the different dimensions.  
They landed in a place full of tall trees with lots of thick, mossy vines hanging down. At the end of every vine was a beautiful, golden rose. Brendon reached out to touch it but Sarah quickly smacked his hand out of the way. “Don’t touch that, it's poisonous.” Brendon was in awe of this new land. It was full of beautiful flowers and trees that were so tall that he couldn't see the tops. “There's someone here who can help us.”Sarah said, breaking Brendon out of his trance. “Follow me.”  
Sarah and Brendon walked through the forest until they came upon a small creek. “ ok, so this parts going to be a little sketchy but trust me.”Sarah uttered as they neared the water. “Ok.” was Brendons only reply. Sarah then entered the water with Brendon close behind. The water was perfectly clear and it was very visible that there was no were that there could possibly be someone that could help them. Sarah and Brendon had made it to the bottom of the actually very deep creek. Sarah started to swim up and Brendon could feel a slight change in the atmosphere as he started to swim up after her. When they finally breached the surface it had seemed like nothing had changed. Except there was a small door in the hill behind them that wasn't there before. Sarah exited the water dry to the bone and so did Brendon. Sarah walked up to the door and knocked. “Rowan, it's me, Sarah. I need some help.” You could here some shuffling behind the door and then it flung open. “Come in, come in. Oh! And who's this friend you’ve got here.” “This is Brendon, Benny took him and trapped him in purgatory for four years. That's why we're here, we need you to mask us from Benny.” Sarah replied. “ yes yes, to it at once.” Rowan started to sprinkle them with some kind of herbs and chant a little song under her breath. “ Ok, now i think it's time for you two kids to get to bed.” Rowan guided them down a hallway into two separate rooms and they fell fast asleep.  
Brendon woke up to Sarah trying to pick him up off of the floor of his house. “Come on, i still need to take to purgatory, and if i don't get there soon Benny will get mad.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! I actually wrote this for a creative writing project in when I was in freshman year. I hope you enjoy. ❤


End file.
